


Hidden Insecurities

by NerdyNostalgia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Drunk confessions, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon, Worry, cooking breakfast, drunk keith, no s8, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNostalgia/pseuds/NerdyNostalgia
Summary: Lance gets Keith drunk during the celebrations for the end of the war. The drunk man stumbles over to Shiro and lets slip a couple of insecurities. It worries Shiro and they talk about it in the morning.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Hidden Insecurities

Everyone was out celebrating the end of the war. The ATLAS crew and Paladins finally had free time to celebrate defeating Haggar. The happiness had been tinged with sadness as Allura’s absence was noticeable, but everyone knew she would be back, even if they wished it was sooner rather than later. In the meantime everyone had served a break and had grabbed the opportunity with both hands.

Now everyone was at the bar enjoying their evening. The drinks flowed readily and almost everyone was drunk. Shiro sat in the corner of the room alone as he nursed a glass of sake. Keith had been sitting with him but had been pulled away by Lance. He had been gone for some time so he had no idea what he was doing.

He didn’t have to wonder much longer as Keith came over and it was clear to Shiro that he had been drinking, if the sway in his walk was any indication. Shiro smiled watching but his smile turned to chock when Keith sat down in his lap. His best friend wrapped his arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight.

“I missed you Shiro.” He said as his head rested on Shiro’s shoulder.

“I missed you too Keith, but how much have you been drinking?” He asked with his arms wrapped around Keith’s waist.

“I had a couple of those fruity drinks Lance had. Tasted sweet.”

“Have you ever had a drink before?”

“No.”

“So your first drink was a fruity cocktail. No wonder you’re drunk after only two drinks.” Shiro chuckled as he held his koala-like boyfriend.

Keith pulled back and Shiro smiled up at him. Keith seemed to be contemplating something, but Shiro didn’t get the chance to ask what was on his mind before Keith ran his fingers over the scar on his nose. He sat there shocked as Keith gently traced his scar.

“You’re very handsome Shiro.”

Shiro felt his face heat up at Keith’s words, “T-thank you.”

“You’re so brave too, so strong.”

Shiro’s blush only increased with every word Keith said. They hadn’t been dating long so it still surprised him Keith could and would say things like that. Keith pulled his fingers away from the scar and ran down the side of his face. He turned his attention to his hair and flicked Shiro’s hair. He chuckled, “Floof.”

Keith turned his attention away from Shiro and turned towards the table. He saw Shiro’s drink and downed it in one. Luckily there wasn’t a lot left as Keith was already drunk.

“Keith!”

Keith put down the drink and turned towards Shiro licking his lips, “That doesn’t taste as nice as the cocktail.”

“I’m not surprised but you shouldn’t drink so fast. You don’t want to throw up.”

“I feel fine.”

“Other than drunk.”

“Other than drunk.”

The two fell into silence again and Keith gained the same dreamy look from earlier before he had traced his scar. Shiro didn’t know what to make of the look. What did it mean? He wasn’t sure of the meaning but there was a part of him that wanted to know. Before he could think of asking a sadness appeared in Keith’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what caused the change but he could tell that that Keith’s mood had dropped. Keith wrapped his arms around his shoulders again and rested his head on Shiro’s shoulders. The two stayed wrapped around each other for a few minutes and Shiro couldn’t help but wonder if Keith had fallen asleep.

“I wish we could be together forever.”

Keith’s words shocked him, “What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“You’re not going to lose me Keith.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Keith, after everything we’ve been through, you’re not going to lose me. We’re stuck together forever.”

“I hope so.”

The two went silent after that. Shiro felt his heart ache for Keith as the sadness and fear crept into his voice. He had no idea how to ease Keith’s fears with words, in fact he was sure he couldn’t. He could only prove he wasn’t going anywhere with his actions and he promised he was going to do just that to himself. Keith’s weight shifted and his breathing softened.

“Hey, you’re not falling asleep on me, are you?”

Keith hummed, evidently in the process of falling asleep. Shiro smiled, “Okay. Let’s get you back.”

Keith nodded but wasn’t really paying attention. Shiro manoeuvred them so Keith was stood up and he could get out of his seat. He wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and Keith leaned into his side, clearly the alcohol was making him drowsy. He waved at the others before leading Keith out of the bar.

He didn’t know how he managed it but he actually managed to get them back to his quarters on the ATLAS. He thought about taking Keith back to his quarters but was too worried about Keith and the effect alcohol would have on him. So he decided it best to take him to his own quarters. He didn’t mind spending the night on the sofa. Keith could have the bed as he was drunk.

Shiro couldn’t help chuckling as Keith was pretty close to being asleep by the time Shiro deposited the younger man on his bed. He pulled Keith’s boots off and left a bin next to the bed in case Keith vomited during the night. He stared down at him for a while and let out a chuckle at the fact that Keith appeared to be a clingy drunk. Not that he minded.

He headed to the small kitchenette in his quarters and made some tea for himself. He tried not to be too loud although Keith seemed dead to the world so there was probably little chance he would be woken up but he still didn’t want to disturb him. Once the tea was ready he headed over to the sofa and sat down. He had only had the one drink, or should he say three-quarters of a drink, before having a lap full of drunk Keith to contend with. He recalled the evening and while he laughed at how clingy Keith had been, it also worried him. Keith had spoken as if he was going to lose him again. He acted like the two of them were going to part ways. He didn’t like it. Did Keith know something he didn’t or was it his fear talking? Whatever it was he was determined to prove Keith’s fears wrong.

He finished his tea and headed to bed.

* * *

The next morning Keith woke up and his head was pounding. Just what had he done last night?

He groaned as he remembered Lance pulling him away from Shiro and putting a brightly coloured drink into his hand. He had liked the taste but he barely remembered the night after that. He remembered an urge to find Shiro but not much else. He was going to kill Lance the next time he saw him and he was never drinking again.

He pulled himself into a seating position and grimaced. He barely paid attention to his surroundings as he stepped out of the bedroom. He stopped when he was greeted by a smiling Shiro holding a cup of coffee on the other side.

“Morning.” Shiro said as he held the coffee out.

Keith gratefully took it and took a sip before saying, “Morning.”

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Like I got hit by a robeast.”

“Drink the coffee and I’ll fix you something to eat.”

“You’ll cook?”

Shiro pressed a kiss to Keith’s forehead and stepped back affronted, “I’m not that bad!”

Keith simply raised an eyebrow in response which made Shiro sigh, “I know, I know but I think I can manage to fry an egg.”

“Just remember to keep an eye on it.”

“Yes, sir. Besides you know I’m better at cooking than baking.”

Keith made his way over to the sofa while Shiro returned to the kitchenette to finish their breakfast. Keith was grateful for the silence that followed. He could handle to occasional noise from the kitchen as Shiro worked as his head was still pounding.

Before he knew it Shiro was in front of him with a tray of food. His mouth watered when he saw it was a fried breakfast.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Shiro left briefly to collect his own breakfast. They sat in silence as they ate and Shiro had to say he was proud of himself. He had actually managed to fry the bacon and eggs without burning them. They were on the crispy side but they were still edible. Keith devoured the meal and hummed once he’d finished.

“That was great. Thank you Shiro.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you liked it.”

“I’m impressed. You can do that more often.”

“Can I now? Does that mean you’ll stay over more often?” The teasing tone causing a blush on Keith’s cheeks.

Shiro finished his breakfast and put his tray on the table and turned to Keith. He cupped the man’s cheek and Keith looked at him, unsure of what he was doing. Shiro smiled as he ran his thumb over his cheek, “I love you Keith.”

“I love you too.”

The two shared a kiss and Keith could tell something was up. Shiro’s kiss was more sensual and filled with more emotion than their kisses had been since they had first kissed. While he enjoyed it, it also puzzled him. He pulled away, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just want you to know that I love you.”

“What’s this about?”

Shiro sighed and let go of Keith’s cheek and reached for his hand, “Do you remember anything from last night?”

Keith thought for a moment and had a few vague memories but nothing concrete. He shook his head which made Shiro nod his.

“What did I do?”

“It’s not what you did, more what you said. I feel like a bad best friend, let alone boyfriend, for not knowing there was an issue.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You talked last night like you’re expecting to lose me. I just want you to know that I don’t plan on going anywhere. I won’t ever willing leave you.”

“Shiro, I know all of that,” Keith interrupted. He sighed, “You’ve been taken from me so many times that, yes there is some fear still there that the universe will try to take you from me again. That fear will probably always be there but that doesn’t mean I’m insecure in our relationship. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and the last thing I want is to lose you. So whatever I said while drunk was half true.”

“I feel the same, you know. I’m in this for the long haul. You’re it for me.”

“You’re it for me too.”

“You sure you can handle me for the rest of our lives? Even if you have to repeatedly save me?”

“I’ll save you as many times as it takes.”

The two smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss. Clearing the air between them and having the reassurances made both men feel better. They both knew that the fear of losing each other, particularly Keith’s fear of losing Shiro, was likely to never disappear but they refused to let it come between them.


End file.
